Warner Archive Collection - Popeye the Sailor - The 1960s Classics Volume One
On May 7, 2013 Warner Archive released the first DVD set of a planned series of DVD series: Popeye the Sailor - The 1960s Classics Volume One. The 2 DVD set contains 72 cartoons. As of the end of 2019, no other sets have been released in the 1960s series. The set includes all of the Paramount Cartoon Studios cartoons and all but one of the Gerald Ray Studios cartoons. The set does not include "Egypt Us". Episodes Paramount Cartoon Studios Disc One Page 1 * "Hits and Missiles" * "The Ghost Host" * "Strikes, Spares an' Spinach" * "Jeep Is Jeep" * "The Spinach Scholar" * "Psychiatricks" * "Rags to Riches to Rags" * "Hair Cut-Ups" * "Poppa Popeye" * "Quick Change Ollie" * "Valley of the Goons" * "Me Quest for Poopdeck Pappy" Page 2 * "Mopy Hick" * "Mirror Magic" * "It Only Hurts When They Laughs" * "Wimpy the Moocher" * "Voo-Doo to You Too" * "Popeye Goes Sale-ing" * "Popeye's Travels" * "Incident at Missile City" * "Dog Catcher Popeye" * "What's News" * "Spinach Greetings" * "The Baby Contest" Page 3 * "Oil's Well That Ends Well" * "Motor Knocks" * "Amusement Park" * "Duel to the Finish" * "Gem Jam" * "The Bathing Beasts" * "The Rain Breaker" * "Messin' Up the Mississippi" * "Love Birds" * "Sea Serpent" * "Boardering on Trouble" * "Aladdin's Lamp" Disc Two Page 1 * "Butler Up" * "The Leprechaun" * "'County Fair" * "Hamburgers Aweigh" * "Popeye's Double Trouble" * "Kiddie Kapers" * "The Mark of Zero" * "Myskery Melody" * "Scairdy Cat" * "Operation Ice-Tickle" * "The Cure" * "William Won't Tell" Page 2 * "Pop Goes the Whistle" * "Autographically Yours" * "A Poil for Olive Oyl" * "My Fair Olive" * "Giddy Gold" * "Strange Things Are Happening" * "The Medicine Man" * "A Mite of Trouble" * "Who's Kiddin' Zoo" * "Robot Popeye" * "Sneaking Peeking" * "Seer-ring Is Believer-ring" Page 3 * "The Wiffle Bird's Revenge" * "Going...Boing...Gone" * "Popeye Thumb" Gerald Ray Studios * "Where There's a Will" * "Take It Easel" * "I Bin Sculped" * "Fleas a Crowd" * "Popeye's Junior Headache" * "The Big Sneeze" * "The Last Resort" * "Jeopardy Sheriff" * "Baby Phase" Other Warner Archive Popeye Titles * Popeye the Sailor: Volume 1 1933-1938 - 60 Theatrical Shorts on 4 DVDs * Popeye the Sailor: Volume 2 1938-1940 - 31 Theatrical Shorts on 2 DVDs * Popeye the Sailor: Volume 3 1941-1943 - 32 Theatrical Shorts on 2 DVDs * Popeye The Sailor: The 1940s Volume 1 - 14 Color Theatrical Shorts - Blu Ray/DVD * Popeye The Sailor: The 1940s Volume 2 - 15 Color Theatrical Shorts - Blu Ray/DVD * Popeye The Sailor: The 1940s Volume 3 - 17 Color Theatrical Shorts - Blu Ray/DVD Gallery Warner Archive - Popeye The Sailor - The 1960s Classics vol 1 - back cover.jpg Warner Archive - Popeye The Sailor - The 1960s Classics vol 1 - Disc 1 - Page 1.jpg Warner Archive - Popeye The Sailor - The 1960s Classics vol 1 - Disc 1 - Page 2.jpg Warner Archive - Popeye The Sailor - The 1960s Classics vol 1 - Disc 1 - Page 3.jpg Warner Archive - Popeye The Sailor - The 1960s Classics vol 1 - Disc 2 - Page 1.jpg Warner Archive - Popeye The Sailor - The 1960s Classics vol 1 - Disc 2 - Page 2.jpg Warner Archive - Popeye The Sailor - The 1960s Classics vol 1 - Disc 2 - Page 3.jpg Category:DVD Category:Warner Archive Category:Merchandise Category:2013 Category:Gerald Ray Studios Category:Paramount Cartoon Studios Category:Popeye the Sailor (TV series)